


Enough is Enough

by Kiss_The_Falling_Sky



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Suicide Attempt, M/M, Mikleo is sad, Sorey is a puppy, he has no money, implied starving self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky/pseuds/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky
Summary: Despite having two jobs, Mikleo has little to no money.It's either keeping his apartment or eating, and he'd much rather have a roof over his head.One day, he decides enough is enough, and he can't stand being here anymore.As he goes to take his final step, a voice stops him.Little did he know a puppy in the body of the man had been watching him.





	Enough is Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal--Stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eternal--Stardust).



> QUICK WARNING: IMPLIED SUICIDE ATTEMPT!!!  
> Also Sorey is basically a puppy in a human body and we love and appreciate him.  
> I've never written for TOZ before, but a friend gave me the idea so I couldn't not!

Enough. Mikleo had had enough. Of people, of working two part time jobs and still not having enough to live on, of not being able to sleep...of living. He’d had enough, and he refused to stay on this god forsaken planet a minute longer. After leaving a note in his apartment for his parents, who’d probably find it whenever they next came to pretend to check on him, he locked his door and went up to the roof, deciding if he was going to do this, he at least wanted a few seconds of freedom before his end. Even the feeling of the wind just blowing through his hair on the roof was a little liberating, and he felt a buzzing in his veins that he hadn’t experienced in so long. He took a deep breath and stood on the edge of the roof, closing his eyes as he prepared to take that final step. 

“Hey.” A voice called from behind.

***

When Sorey had seen the figure on top of the apartment building he wasn’t quite sure he’d actually seen them. He’d been running on way too many cups of coffee to get his latest project done and was practically seeing double by the time he was finished. He’d been walking past the window to go to his bedroom, when he saw someone in the reflection of the opposite building and he didn’t look like one of the maintenance people. 

“What the…?” 

An odd feeling settled in his stomach, and he couldn’t say what it was, but there was something driving him to go up there and speak to him. Pulling on his shoes and a jacket, he headed to the elevator that would take him up to the roof. Once he got up there and got closer, he could see that the person was about his age and had very swoopy whitish blue hair, part of him wondered if that was his natural hair colour somehow or if he’d dyed it. Maybe once he got him away from the edge he could ask him.

“Hey.” He called.

The man briefly looked over his shoulder, but his gaze didn’t hold. Luckily it was enough to be enough for Sorey to recognise him as a guy from his floor. They often passed each other in the corridor, but their only interactions consisted of Sorey saying hello and the white haired man quietly waving to him. Now he really was curious as to why he was standing at the edge of the building.

“Go away.” Was the only response.

“What are you doing up there?”

“Well I was planning on doing a bungee jump without the rope.” The level of sass almost made Sorey laugh.

“But if you do that you’ll die? And dying hurts?”

“That’s kind of the point!” 

Mikleo growled at him, just wanting him to go away. Why did this idiot have to come up here now, why couldn’t he just have his last moments in piece on his own. Before he could stop him, the brown haired man came over and sat next to him, swinging his legs over the edge like he was sitting on a low wall. 

“Why do you want to die though? Dying hurts. Not just you, but the people around you too.”

“Because the people around me don’t care!”

“I care.”

Purple eyes met green, and for the first time they took in each other’s faces for the first time ever, and neither could deny that the other was pretty attractive, but Mikleo didn’t have time for attractions like this, he was trying to escape everything.

“What...what are you saying to me?! Just leave me alone!”

“But you haven’t told me why you want to yet?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t know you.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve no reason to know you.”

“Why?”

“Why do you keep asking why?!”

“Cause I wanna know why you wanna jump so bad!”   


“But I don’t wanna tell you.”   


“Why?”

“Because it doesn’t concern you!”

“But why?”

“BECAUSE EVEN WITH TWO JOBS I STILL HAVE TO STARVE MYSELF BECAUSE I HAVE NO MONEY!” He yelled, voice echoing over the street.

“Money issues huh? Don’t your parents help?”

“No. My parents don’t give a crap about me. I can barely afford my rent let alone eating.”

Now that he mentioned it, the other man did look rather thin. If he really hadn’t been eating that would be dangerous...and for some reason Sorey had already made the unconscious to talk this guy down, so he had to go all the way with it. He didn’t like doing things by halves anyway.

“Hey, why don’t you sit yourself down and we have a talk about these money problems of yours.”

“Why do you care…? You don’t even know my name.” Mikleo was visibly annoyed now.

“Well, my name is Sorey, I’m 22 and I live just down the hall from you! I like History and I work in the local museum! You?” 

Mikleo regarded him for a minute, trying to gauge his motives for being so...helpful in a slightly insulting way. Sorey wasn’t being patronising, and yet his tone still made him feel like he was talking to a child. The purple eyed boy didn’t know why he’d put his plans on hold for this stranger, and yet he was still compelled to sit down next to him and talk. It had been so long since he’d actually had someone care enough to ask him. With a sigh of resignation, he gave in, deciding to humour the other man since it would be the last time they’d see each other.

“Alright...I’m Mikleo, I’m also 22, I work at a coffee shop during the day, then I do night shifts at the library.” 

“You work two jobs? How come you’re struggling?”

“Because neither of them pay well enough to handle my rent on their own...and like I said, my parents don’t care so...it’s either be homeless or foodless.”

“Well...funerals cost a lot of money. If you were to jump and not make it...you’d just kinda...you know…”

“You’re a pain in the ass you know that?” He chuckled a little.

“A pain in the ass who got you to smile! Come on! Let’s go to my place and I’ll make you a sandwich!” 

“I don’t eat after 9pm…”

“Well by the sounds of it you don’t eat at all soooooo!” He jumped to his feet, pulling Mikleo with him.

“Wha-what! Sorey!” 

Though Mikleo had a plan for the night, part of him was glad that Sorey had stopped him, especially now they were sitting in his apartment. Yes, he was annoying as all hell. Yes, he sometimes insulted the other man, albeit unintentionally. But he was actually pretty kind, not to mention a little cute in the way he essentially forced a sandwich into his mouth. It tasted good, and he actually was really thankful. Not that he’d been stopped, just that someone had finally asked. They talked for a while, discovering that they actually had a shared love of history, and Mikleo tried to smother his envy that the other man was lucky enough to work in a museum.

“You want me to walk you back?” Sorey asked, looking up like a puppy when the other tried to leave.

“No...I’ll be fine. But thank you...for coming.” 

Mikleo waved lazily, heading back to his own apartment. Maybe a small part of him was glad he was saved, but that didn’t stop the feelings of despair and coldness from seeping back into him. It took all of his will power to get back into bed rather then back up to the roof, so he wrapped himself up and refused to come out until morning. 

***

_ BANG BANG BANG _

The white haired man pulled the covers over his head, deciding he really didn’t want to even get up today. It was his day off, he didn’t have to be anywhere, and he gave all of his money to pay the rent on this damn place he could spend all day in it if he wanted to. 

_ BANG BANG BANG BANG _

He pulled his head out, and looked across the open plan room to where the front door was. He didn’t know anyone in the city who’d be that interested in seeing him that they’d bang on his door like that...unless...oh god he just figured out who it might be. With a loud groan, he pulled the covers back over his head.

_ BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG _

“Mikleo!” A voice calling his name joined the thudding.

He tried to ignore the puppy-like man for as long as he could, but as the banging and shouting of his name got louder, he started to feel worried that their neighbours would start to get irritated. So with a sigh of resignation, he pulled himself out of bed to the door, foregoing getting dressed and crossing the apartment in an oversized shirt and his underwear. Upon opening the door, Sorey beamed at him with a smile that shone bright than the sun...why did he think of him like that? Mikleo looked at him, squinting against the bright light of the corridor.

“Hi!”  He grinned, voice way too loud.

Mikleo wasn’t in the mood to deal with a person who was the literal embodiment of the sun...seriously what was with these metaphors...so he tried to shut the door without replying. Before it could be shut all the way, a foot was jammed in the gap blocking him. So that’s how he was going to play it huh? Opening the door again, he Sorey grinning just as bright.

“Hey! How are you doing~?” He asked, holding his hands behind his back.

“I’ve been better.” He deadpanned. “What do you want?”

“Can I come in?”

The white haired man shrugged and aloud the other inside. It was no bother to him, he didn’t have plans today anyway. And besides, if Sorey got too annoying he could just pretend like he had somewhere to be.

“Sorry I can’t offer you anything. Would if I could…”

“No no no that’s fine! I brought a flask of tea anyway cause...well you know. Sit down, I have somethings I need to talk to you about!”

“O...kay?” He frowned, sitting down across from the other man.

Mikleo watched carefully as Sorey brought out a brown bag that he’d been holding behind his back, that explained what he was doing earlier and why he used his foot to stop the door rather than his hand. Along with the tea, he pulled out two cups and and plate covered by foil. He was feeding him again?

“You really don’t need to do this…”

“It’s 1 in the afternoon and you look like you just rolled out of bed. Don’t argue.” 

“Ok…” He mumbled, taking the tea with a nod of thanks.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, eating the mini pizzas Sorey had brought with him. Apparently it was his day off too, and had spent the morning making them since he knew Mikleo probably hadn’t eaten, other than going out to handle other things too. It felt...nice to be taken care of like this.

“Ok…” Mikleo repeated, gaining Sorey’s attention. “So what did you want to talk about? I assume it’s important.”

“Ye-yeah I um…” He blushed a little, suddenly growing shy. “Take this!” 

He pushed the bag towards him, almost dropping it in Mikleo’s lap. It seemed there was still something in it, and when the white haired man looked inside, his jaw dropped. Money. A lot of it. More than he’d seen since he’d moved out of his parents.

“Sorey...what is this…”

“I know it’s not much! But I thought it might be enough to help you this month, until you get paid again. And um...I spoke to my boss at the museum, and he said he’s looking for someone on my shifts to do um...archiving and stuff.”

“Sorey…” He chewed on his lip, why was this boy being so nice to him?! “I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me, but I can’t take this money. It’s yours. And the job...I already have two, what makes you think I can manage a third?”

“You wouldn’t have to! It’s a full time job, you’d be able to stick with me until you got comfortable! It pays well enough that you can pay your rent, feed yourself and have some left over to save! At least tell me you’ll consider it?”

“Alright...fine I’ll think about it. But I mean it when I say I can’t take your money…”

“Keep it.”

“No.”

“Well I’m not taking it back!”

“Sorey, I can’t take this from you!”

“I’ll be back to get the plate and make dinner later! Here’s my number, call if you need anything before then! See ya!” 

Before Mikleo could grab him and thrust the money at him, Sorey was off, heading for the door. The white haired boy chased him, but he disappeared in the hallway, leaving him stood there looking like an idiot, scowling at no one. How could he be so...so frugal with money to just give this much to someone he barely knew?! With a sigh, he went back into his apartment and grabbed his phone, the one thing beside rent he could afford, and put in the number he’d be given.

“Heeeello? This is Sorey! To whom am I speaking?”

“Sorey, it’s Mikleo. Get your stupid smiley ass back here and take your money back.”

“Mikleo heeeey! I didn’t expect you to call so soon! Did you think about my job offer?”

“What? No! Take your money back idiot!”

“Noooo that’s your money now! But if you want I can go to the bank with you to put it in your account?"

“I’m not a baby! I could do it myself if I wanted! But I just want you to take it back!”

“You want me to take you to the bank? Yeah sure thing Mikleo, I’ll be right there~” 

“Sorey!” The line went silent. 

He stared at his phone, and when he realised the other man was very serious about coming to get him, he ran to his wardrobe to get dressed. He’d already had Sorey see him in his underwear, a fact that made him blush a little for no good reason, and he wasn’t having that happen again. He pulled on a light blue button up shirt and some jeans, and barely got his shoes on before Sorey was banging at the door again.

“Mikleo~!” He grinned when the door opened.

“You really are a pain you know that?” Mikleo rolled his eyes, grabbing his bag before locking the door behind him.

“Wow! You’re really pretty when you haven’t got a stick up your ass and you don’t want to throw yourself off a building!” 

“That’s...a very backhanded compliment. Come on, let’s get this over with.” 

“So I have to meet some people when we’re done, just a couple of friends for coffee or something! Why don’t you come with? We’ll get you out of the apartment!” Sorey told him as they walked down the street.

“Do I have to?” He raised his eyebrows, really not feeling human interaction with anyone...except maybe Sorey.

“Yeah yeah! Come on you’ll love them!”

Without much of a choice, Mikleo let himself be dragged down the street seeing as Sorey had such a good idea of where he was going. The bank ended up being nowhere near as exciting as Sorey made it out to be, just a simple building with people behind desks, and they were in and out pretty quickly. 

“Um...I was hoping I could put this money in my account?” He gave her the numbers she needed.

“Sure! Wow that’s a lot.” She smiled a little too brightly. “You and your boyfriend saving for something special?” 

“Me and my what?!” Mikleo sputtered, as Sorey chuckled behind him.

“Alright, that’s all sorted out for you, is there anything else you needed?”

“Yeah! What did you mean by-”

“Nope! That was it! Thank you very much!” Sorey interrupted, pulling Mikleo out by his elbow.

“He-hey!” The purple eyed boy gasped as they went out onto the street again. “Why didn’t you let me correct her!?”

“It’s easier not to you know? Some people get an idea in their head.” Sorey waved lazily, guiding him away.

“But we’re not dating!”

“Yeeeaaah but we’re probably not gonna see her again so!”

Mikleo scowled at him, but Sorey seemed to have no intention of agreeing with him on this. It was weird, he had money now, he could actually go and get himself some food if he wanted. But the brown haired man was proud of himself, so he wasn’t going to have a go at him...especially since he helped so much.

“How about when we leave the others we go and do some shopping for dinner?”

“Ok...Sorey, why are you doing all this for me. You don’t have to, you have no obligation to do so.”

“Well…” He fell silent. “I’ve seen you around, and you always look so tired. I’d be kind of a bad person if I didn’t do something.”

Mikleo regarded him for a second, before nodding and squeezing his arm, refusing to look at him in some attempt to keep his blush hidden.

“Thanks...I appreciate it…” He mumbled.

Sorey’s laugh was like bells as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, almost lifting him off of his feet in a bear hug. Despite Mikleo’s wiggling and struggling, the other has an incredibly impressive grip on him.

“Sorey! Sorey, this the cafe?! Put me down people are staring!”

“Huh?” He looked over. “Oh! Those are my friends! Hey guys!” 

Sorey waved violently, almost hitting Mikleo in the face since he was still being held pretty much to his chest. Inside the cafe sat four girls, with obscure hair, and two guys with even more obscure hair. Mikleo had thought his hair was odd but he looked like he’d fit in just fine with at least four of the people there, but he wasn’t given much time to prepare as Sorey was soon dragging him inside.

“Guysssss!” He grinned.

“You’re late Sorey.” A blonde girl with orange ends frowned at him.

“Sorry sorry! Guys! This is Mikleo! He’s my neighbour!”

The look the other’s gave him was one...not of recognition, it was more like when you knew someone by what someone had said and you were meeting them for the first time. That unnerved him a little bit, cause he didn’t know any of these people. 

“Mikleo, these are my friends! We have Alisha, Alisha’s girlfriend Rose, Dezel, Zaveid, Edna and Lailah!” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” He told them.

“Oh wow he’s so polite!” Lailah clasped her hands together.

“He won’t last a day with us.” Zaveid muttered.

“You didn’t tell us you were bringing him!” Rose smirked, again there was that recognition.

“It was a last minute thing! Mikleo had to go to the bank and I was coming here so I invited him!”

“More like dragged me against my will, and let the lady behind the desk think that we were together.” The white haired boy sat in the chair Lailah offered him. 

“Aaaw come on Mikleo~! I’m sure she was only kidding!” 

“No! I really don’t think she was!”

Mikleo watched them all talk for a while, deciding to try and get a feeling for how to really handle the people around him. He never really had friends growing up, so watching them all interact was pretty interesting. Sorey was like them as he was with him, throwing backhanded compliments left right and center with both Zaveid and Rose threatening to punch him if he didn’t quit it. The only person who was as quiet as Mikleo was Edna, but she was too busy staring at her drink.

“No, but if you took a dog...and put it on a skateboard...and told it to stay...it would! Right Lailah!”

“Sorey, remind me to never let you get any sort of pet.” Alisha sighed, turning away from him.

“Meebo.” Edna spoke up suddenly, looking directly at Mikleo.

“E-excuse me?”

“Meebo. That’s what I’m calling you. Your name’s too complicated, and you’re a boy. So you’re Meebo now.”

“Could...could you please just call me by my name?”

“No. It’s Meebo.”

“Right…” He hummed, before getting to his feet. “I need to use the bathroom, excuse me.”

Sorey watched the other boy leave, and he could feel his friends’ eyes on him, and he knew they were going to give him hell for this. Once he turned back, Rose had already grabbed him.

“So that’s him?” She asked.

“Yeah...yeah that’s him.”

“Last time you talked about him you were still just passing in the corridor?” Dezel smirked, ruffling brown hair.

“Yeah well uh...I saw him...sitting on the roof...so I-”

“Pulled your head out of your ass and went to talk to him?” Zaveid grinned at him.

“You know it seems like he doesn’t really talk to very many people.” Lailah sighed, resting her cheek in her hand.

“No, he doesn’t have anyone here I don’t think.”

“And...and you’re in love with this guy...why?” That was Dezel as they all turned to look at the bathroom door.

“Because...I don’t know how to explain it. I guess...it started off that he was a cute guy on my floor, like he’s really pretty right?!”

“Um…” Alisha’s eyes widened. “So-Sorey…”

“But then I saw him around more and he just looked...so so sad and I started wanting to make him smile, to help him heal from what was hurting him. Just...just today and even yesterday...it’s more than I could have hoped for over the past few months.”

“Sorey...stop talking.” Zaveid growled at him.

“Why?! He’s not here! I thought you guys would be happy that I finally got the courage to talk to the guy I like!”

Sorey couldn’t understand why his friends seemed suddenly so against him talking about Mikleo, especially since he’d already spent months talking to them about the cute boy who lived just down the hall from him. He looked at Lialah, but her worried expression was directed elsewhere...just behind him. Oh god please say this was a joke. The brown haired man turned slowly and, because the universe was out to get him today, there stood Mikleo. His purple eyes were wide and he looked like a deer caught in headlights, trying to figure out a way to get out of the situation without being rude.

“Mi-Mikleo...I…” He started.

“Sorry excuse me...I um...I need to head home...It was nice to meet you all.” He mumbled, bowing his head apologetically, before bolting out of the cafe.

Sorey stared after him, too dumbfounded to even chase after him despite his brain screaming at him to run. Chewing on his lip, he turned back to the others, who all had varying degrees of sympathy on their faces.

“We tried to tell you dude…” Dezel sighed.

“Oh god...oh god I’ve messed up!”

“Sorey don’t worry, I’m sure he just needs time to process it!” Alisha tried to rationalise.

“No no, you don’t understand! He’s dealing with so much right now, I wasn’t going to say anything until he was ok and oh my god I’ve messed up!”

***

Mikleo couldn’t breathe. Maybe that was down to him running back to his apartment, even taking the stairs because there were too many people waiting for the elevator. Maybe down to the fact that Sorey had he liked him, probably for months before they met, and the idea of someone thinking of him like that made his stomach do summersaults. Yeah he’d thought he was kinda cute but he couldn’t...couldn’t deal with that! The door slammed shut behind him and he curled up with his back to it, not wanting to think, not wanting anything.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, but when he was next aware of his surroundings someone was banging on his door again and he seemed to know who it was even without hearing them. There was only one person who liked to bang on his door like that...Sorey.

“Mikleo! Mikleo please open the door! I’m really sorry! I didn’t...I just…”

As much as he just wanted to continue in his attempts to forget everything, apart of him felt like he should at least try and get his life back on track. He’d hated wasting time as a teenager, and now look at him, even on the verge of taking his own life because he’d let it get so bad. Pulling himself to his feet and taking a deep breath, he opened the door to see Sorey staring at him.

“Mikleo...I’m so…So sorry…I never meant…” He babbled.

“Sorey.” The brown haired man stopped talking. “It’s fine, really. I’m going to go to the museum and talk to your boss tomorrow. When I can I’ll repay you for the money you gave me. I promise, I’ll make things better. Thanks...for everything.”

“Mikleo!”

Before he could say any more, before he could get hurt anymore, Mikleo shut the door and took a deep breath. There, he’d done it. As much as it caused a little pain in his chest, it’d be better for the both of them. Mikleo needed to get his life together, and he couldn’t start anything with anyone until that happened. It hurt...he knew it hurt Sorey...but it was better for both of them.

***

Over the next month or so, Mikleo kept his promise to Sorey, and he was slowly starting to look more like himself. He’d gotten the job at the museum, his old bosses weren’t exactly happy to be losing him, but they understand and let him god without an issue, and his new boss was more like a friend than an actual boss. The two of them had hit it off immediately, especially since they were quite close in age, and he’d even become quite friendly with Sorey’s friends. The girls had invited him to Lailah’s place for cocktails once, and he’d even told them about what things had been like before Sorey intervened, to which he was given hugs and offered more money which he had to politely decline.

Lailah frequently came to the museum with various classes she taught at the local Elementary school, and whenever he went on break she’d drop by and say hi to him, even stopping to ask him how he was doing. She was a lovely girl, and definitely made an effort to make him feel comfortable with her.

Rose and Alisha, upon learning where Mikleo lived would bring him ready meals whenever they hadn’t seen him in a while, just to make sure he was still properly taking care of himself. They said it was under the pretense of going to see Sorey but he was never fooled, they wanted to look after him.

Dezel and Zaveid where there but in a much more subtle way. They’d send him texts asking how he was every so often, and it was in the roughest sounding way possible, but he still appreciated it. 

Then...there was Edna. She still hadn’t dropped the nickname ‘Meebo’, and her way of saying she cared was even tougher than the boys. She kick at his door until he opened it, throw something her older brother made, then would leave without saying a word. In a way, she didn’t need to, Mikleo knew what she meant.

The only person he hadn’t seen since then...was Sorey. They’d seen each other at work, but the brown haired boy always averted his eye and smile politely. He knew he’d told him that he needed to get his life back on track but...he hadn’t wanted to be completely isolated from him, and the fact that Sorey seemed to be going out of his way to avoid the other man. In one way it was good, it meant he had time to sort out the money he owed , and it only took three months to have enough to pay his bills and rent, get food and pay Sorey back. 

In that time of separation from the man who had not only changed, but saved his life as cheesy as it sounded, he’d also had a lot of time to think about what he’d heard in the cafe that day. Sorey had admitted to being in love with him, and at the time he’d been scared...but that was only cause he was so unstable, and so unsure of himself. Now he had time to breathe and think about things other than surviving...the other man was often on his mind, the way he moved, the way he spoke, the...the way he laughed. All of him.

One day, Mikleo sat at his kitchen table, making sure he actually did have enough money to give to Sorey today. He’d worked hard, and the friends he’d made also made sure he didn’t overwork himself, so he’d finally done it, which was a big relief on his part. He’d just put the money in the bag Sorey had given him the first time, when someone started knocking on his door.

“Hello?” He asked, opening it. 

“Hi there! Mind if I come in?” Lialah smiled, waving a little.

“No, of course not. Please, come in. Would you like tea?” 

“Wow, offering me tea? I remember a time when I’d have to bring my own. I’d love to.” She giggled. 

They were silent for a while, Mikleo in the kitchen part of his apartment while Lailah watched him from the table. It was another nice feeling, having a friend just come over whenever they felt like it. 

“Hey, mind if I ask what’s in this bag?” She asked from over his shoulder.

“Huh? Oh that. It’s money for Sorey. I promised I’d pay him back when I got on my feet.

“Have you seen him since...you know…"

“I…” Yes he knew. “I’ve seen him...but we haven’t spoken. I think he’s keeping his distance so he doesn’t make me uncomfortable but…”

“He still talks about you, you know? And…” She sighed. “He misses you Mikleo.”

“Ah.” He looked around. “I...I was going to see him today. I...I miss him too...but he avoids me at work, he avoids me in the hall…”

“It hurts doesn’t it. You’re both hurting. You need to talk.”

“But he won’t let me! I’ve tried but he just…”

“Runs away? Yep, that’s Sorey all over. He’s worried, and doesn’t want to push you. You need to corner him, and I know for a fact that he’s at home right now.”

Mikleo bounced on his feet for a minute, he was going to talk to Sorey anyway but...maybe Lailah was right. He couldn’t ignore his feelings anymore, and if Sorey was going to be like this about it then...well...it was up to Mikleo do take the lead.

“Will you be ok here?” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t take anything.” She giggled.

“No I know...oh fine. Thanks Lailah.” Mikelo smiled, grabbing the bag from the table.

“Don’t thank me. Just sort that boy out! Honestly, you’re both so silly.”

The white haired boy would have been offended if he’d heard that last comment, but the door was already shut, and he was already on his way down the corridor to where he’d come to learn Sorey lived. It was a little funny, usually the brown haired man was the one banging on the door demanding to be let in, and now it as his turn.

“Sorey! Sorey are you in there?! I need to talk to you!” He shouted, fully aware their neighbours could here him.

“Mmm…” He heard a groan as the door opened. “Whaaat...don’t you know what time it is...Mikelo? What are you doing here this early?”

“Early? Sorey, it’s gone midday.” 

“What…? Oh hell you’re right! I always lose track of time on my days off. How um...how are you doing?” 

“Can I come in? I need to speak to you…”

“Oh, sure. Um...excuse the mess, I haven’t been in much recently so everything’s a bit dusty.”

Mikleo followed the other man into his apartment, and the first thing he noticed was that it was very much like his own in terms of layout. A small kitchen, bed on the far wall, shelves here and there containing various things that were very...Sorey. The only difference was that it was messier than Mikleo’s own apartment which, again, was very Sorey. 

He couldn’t help but notice that his friend was in his underwear, and only his underwear, which made looking at him even harder than it had been before. The two of them sat across from each other in silence for a while, neither of them daring to speak about the last time they’d properly seen each other. Mikleo thought he’d have to initiate and go straight in with things, but Sorey actually spoke up first.

“So um...how have you been? It’s been a while.”

“Yeah...yeah it has. I’m good, I actually feel like a human being now, rather than a thing that exists.” Mikleo chuckled.

“That’s great! I knew you’d get back on your feet.”

“Yeah...speaking of…” He pulled out the bag. “Same amount you gave me. As promised.”

Sorey looked at the bag for a minute, and the white haired man could hear the gears turning in his head as he tried to figure out what he was looking at. Then when it clicked, a literal light came on behind his eyes.

“Mikleo...no I can’t take this from you.”

“We’re not having this argument again!” 

“But it’s yours! You worked hard to get it!”

“No, it’s yours. In that bag is the exact amount you gave me months ago.”

“I can’t...I don’t deserve this...not after…”

“Sorey…” He sighed, putting down the bag and grabbing his hands. “Two things, I ran because I was panicked. In my entire life no one’s really ‘cared’ about me the way you did, I didn’t know how to handle it.”

“Ok...and the second thing?”

“I only said what I said cause at the time I couldn’t give you any sort of solid relationship. Yeah maybe it would have helped, maybe it would have made it a whole lot worse, and that wasn’t a risk I was willing to take. I don’t think I could’ve handled it if I’d...if I’d have hurt you. I never meant to drive you away like that.”

Sorey stared at him for a while, processing what he was saying. The other man wouldn’t have necessarily said the one in front of him was thick, but when it came to things like this, it obviously took him a while to properly understand. Eventually, he looked at Mikleo, green eyes meeting purple with an intense fire.

“Then...can I kiss you…?”

“If you don’t...I’ll leave.” 

After that, it was like the few months they hadn’t seen each other had been years as Sorey leaned across the table, grabbed his face and pulled him into a searing kiss, and though he was a little shocked at first, Mikleo soon melted into it. This felt...right.

“I love you.” Sorey whispered.

“I love you too...idiot.” Mikleo mumbled back, blushing.

They kissed again, still over the table, until Sorey decided to climb over the table and into his lap. This was good...no this was great. He said to Sorey that he finally started feeling like a person, but that wasn’t entirely true. Now, with Sorey in his lap, their lips pressed together, he really did feel like a person and not a tangle of messed up emotions.


End file.
